Lies Untold
by Seraph Valentine
Summary: Snape has a daughter that he know about, when she's rescued by Remus Lupin, everything changes. She's now going to Hogwarts, lying to everyone, including the Golden Boy and Silver Prince, and trying to give them all a new look at life, especially their ow


Lies Untold  
  
By Smays  
  
Summary: Snape has a daughter that he know about, when she's rescued by Remus Lupin, everything changes. She's now going to Hogwarts, lying to everyone, including the Golden boy and the Silver Prince.   
  
~~~  
  
Snape growled as the knock came to his door, it was a month from the beginning of the school year and, while planning his lessons, he didn't not want to be interuppted. Another knock. Standing up, he made his way to the dungeon door and tore it open, glaring at the new pest. Lupin. It didn't surprise him in the least bit. He looked at the werewolf expectantly for a moment before realizing that this was not Lupin just coming here to annoy him. The werewolf handed him and note and left, saying nothing. Snape growled and closed the door loudly behind Lupin, opening the note. It was from Dumbledore, telling him to come to his office as soon as possible. He gazed back at his lesson plans for a moment before opening the door again and making his way out of the dungeon. He wondered why the headmaster wanted to see him at such an hour as he made his way to the headmaster's office. When he arrived at the griffon statue, he murmured the password, still lost curious to the unexpected call.   
  
It must be the golden boy, he decided as he reached Dumbledore's office door and opened it, gliding in with a practiced grace.The headmaster looked at him with the usual gleam in his eyes. He knew that he was brought up her for a very serious reason, but the headmaster seemed to find some sort of amusement in whatever it was he was going to tell him. It definatly wasn't about the golden boy, he could tell. It had to do directly with him, and he had the sinking feeling that it would change his life, weither he liked it or not, and he had the feeling he wouldn't.  
  
"Do you remember Sherry Valentine?" Dumbledore asked and Snape felt a familiar pang at his lost lover.   
  
He had left Sherry just before Voldermort had went after the Potter, not wanting her to be involved if the worst should happen. He knew he had hurt her beyond being able to return. He had made sure of that himself, and even after Voldermort had been defeated he had not gone after her, even to look for her. He knew she would not take him back. He didn't believe he even deserved it, he had never thought he had deserved her in the first place. She was a beautiful golden haired, blue eyed angel of a woman. Pure blood, innocent and trusting, with the most exsquite voice he had ever heard. She had been sought after by many men at school, but she had chosen him, of all people. It had seemed a miracle to him at the time, and it still did. He became aware of Dumbledore still staring at him expectedly, and he nodded. A soft chuckle came from the headmaster.  
  
"Well, it turns out she had child..." Snape winced, he didn't want to hear this "Your child, in fact."  
  
"My... My child? She never told me I had a child."   
  
He had never even heard from her since that time 15 years ago, not even a simple 'hello'. It didn't surprise him much, he had made sure of that, using such harsh words that she would never come back. Ever. He cringed mentally as he remembered telling her that she hated him with his entire soul, that he had only told her otherwise to get into her bed. He had always been a good liar. She had believed him and he had regretted it ever since. He had always wanted to know what had happened to her and what she was doing now. Now he knew; He had a daughter, but he wanted to know why she hadn't been the one to tell him this. Why had the headmaster? Was she still too mad to talk to him after 15 years? He decided to voice his opinions and uncertianities to Dumbledore.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Why isn't she?"  
  
"She can't, she died 5 years ago." Snape opened his mouth to speak and the headmaster held up a hand to silence him, "and we have just learned of your daughter, she has arrived in England, looking for you. We shall be contacting her as soon as possible. Do you wish to write her letter yourself?"  
  
Snape shook his head. No. She probablly hated him like her mother undoubtedly did before she died. He did not want her to reject Hogwarts because of one mis-said word. He believed that was what would happen if he decided to write it to her. Dumbledore nodded and let him leave, to think about what he had just learned by himself. What did this mean? He'd never taken care of a child before, with the exception of his students, but that was so different, it was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. He couldn't treat her the way he treated his students, and at the same time, he couldn't treat her special, at least not in class. This would be a new experiance for him. He had the gnawing feeling that it wouldn't be an alltogether pleasent one, in fact.   
  
He found himself back inside his office, sitting down and trying to get back to work. After fifteen minutes he realized it was useless, he couldn't tear his mind away from Sherry and her daughter, his daughter, their daughter. He didn't even know her name, Dumbledore hadn't told him. He sighed and opened the bottom drawer of this desk, shuffling through the papers, he found a picture of Sherry and himself, from 20 years earlier, at his Hogwarts graduation. They were both laughing and smiling, Sherri tickling him occasionaly, it had been another four years before she had graduated, being younger than him by four years. She was 14 in the picture, abd they had onlt been good friends at the time. He'd met her in his fifth year, Potter and his troupe were harassing him as usual, and she slugged him from behind, yelling far more obscenities than some one her age should have known.   
  
They had had a laugh at his expense for being resuced by a stupid second year, but that had subsided when they found out how smart she really was. Granger had always reminded him of Sherri, except Sherri never had t study, she was just intellegent naturally. Everything made sense to her, Everything but Potions. It was a precise art, it required a different logic than she understood. It was a logic she just couldn't understand. Like quiddicth. You could never get her on a broom, not even in flying class. He had first mistaken it for a fear of heights, but that wasn't right, she often time climb onto the roof and stand near the edge, peering down at everyone below. He then assumed it was a fear of flying, but that was proven wrong as well, when the Care of Magical creatures brought some Pegusai for the student to ride--she had been the first to volunteer. She had always been ready to surprise him. 


End file.
